Machines such as dozers, motor graders, wheel loaders, etc., are used to perform a variety of tasks. For example, these machines may be used to move material and/or alter work surfaces at a work site. The machines may operate in an autonomous or semi-autonomous manner to perform these tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. The machines may receive instructions in accordance with the work plan to perform operations such as digging, loosening, carrying, etc., different materials at the worksite.
Autonomously operated machines may remain consistently productive without regard to a human operator or environmental conditions. In addition, autonomous systems may permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
The work plans may be created in view of the characteristics of the material to be moved. In some instances, the material characteristics used to create the work plans may be based upon standardized materials or estimates of current material conditions. In other instances, material conditions may be measured in a variety of manners. If the actual characteristics of the material do not match those used for the work plans, the work plans may not be executed in an efficient manner.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0299031 discloses a system for controlling an earthmoving machine in which resistance force vectors of soil resistance to cutting and dragging may be determined and used as input to the control system. The resistance force vector may depend on the volume, weight and condition of the material in front of the blade.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.